Sailor Galatea: Passé, Présent et Futur
by Sailor Galatea
Summary: Sur Galatée, 4ème Lune de Neptune vivent 4 guerrières: Sailor Galatea, Naiad, Larissa et Despina. Elles vont devoir affronter un ennemi redoutable qui un jour va les ammener à croiser Sailor Moon et ses amies.
1. Intro

**Titre **: Sailor Galatea: Passé, Présent et Futur  
**Auteur** : Sailor Galatea**  
Base **: Sailor Moon  
**Personnages: **De nouvelles Sailors mais aussi plus tard dans l'histoir Sailor Moon et ses amies  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'histoire sont ma propriété mais les personnages de Sailor Moon sont la propriété de Takeuchi Naoko

**Résumé:**

Sur Galatée, 4ème Lune de Neptune vivent 4 guerrières: Sailor Galatea, Naiad, Larissa et Despina. Elles vont devoir affronter un ennemi redoutable qui un jour va les ammener à croiser Sailor Moon et ses amies.


	2. Chapitre 1: Les Colosses de Glace

**Première Partie: Galatée, 4ème lune de Neptune (Passé)**

Chapitre Un: Les Colosses de Glace

Il faisait sombre ce jour là et plutôt froid d'ailleurs, mais cela était habituel sur Galatée. Le palais scintillait tel un joyau sur la glace et éblouissait les passants.

A la plus haute fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme. Hissée sur le rebord, elle regardait vers le bas, songeuse.

Cependant, quelque chose la tira de ses rêveries.

-Galatea!! Tu as plus d'une heure de retard pour ton entrainement! Cria une jeune femme depuis le jardin gelé.

L'intéressée se redressa et s'écria:

-ça va, ça va Naiad! Je travaillais euh... la concentration! C'est essentiel lors d'un combat!

-A d'autres! Allez dépêches-toi un peu, les filles s'impatientent et si la reine s'en aperçoit...

Elle croisa les bras en signe d'impatience.

-C'est bon je descends, soupira Galatea.

Tu peux dire aux autres que j'arriverai d'ici quelques minutes.

-Très bien, nous t'attendrons sous le dôme!

La jeune femme blonde au teint de nacre s'éloigna.

Galatea se laissa glisser de la fenêtre jusqu'au sol de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Elle s'approcha de son paravent et entreprit de passer sa tenue d'entrainement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le miroir et s'appliqua à démêler ses longs cheveux noirs et bleus.

D'un geste instinctif, la jeune femme vérifia si son cristal était toujours bien pendu à son cou.

Elle le caressa tendrement et se dirigea vers son armoire.

-Où ai-je bien pu la ranger?

Elle se mit à fouiller parmi les robes.

-C'est pas vrai! Toutes ces robes prennent tellement de place que je ne retrouve rien là-dedans!

Au bout d'un instant Galatea trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Ah enfin!

Elle retira soigneusement de l'armoire une longue boîte sertie de pierres. Galatea l'ouvrit soigneusement et observa son contenu. Il s'agissait d'une double hache sertie de pierre également.

-Bon je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

Elle referma la boîte, la remit à sa place dans l'armoire et sortit de sa chambre.

Après avoir descendu les nombreuses marches, elle traversa un long couloir qui la mena dans une vaste pièce au centre de laquelle trônait un immense cristal. Comme à chaque fois, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour l'admirer. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher lentement derrière elle...

-Que faites vous donc encore là jeune fille?

Galatea se retourna, mal à l'aise. Elle regarda son interlocutrice avec un air penaud, comme une petite fille s'étant fait prendre la main dans le sac alors qu'elle faisait une bêtise.

-Je... eh bien... j'allais partir pour mon... mon entraînement mère...

La jeune femme savait que lorsque sa mère lui parlait ainsi c'est qu'elle était déçue par son comportement.

-Combien de fois devrai-je donc te dire qu'il faut prendre tes entrainements au sérieux? Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une menace et comment réagiront les guerrières si leur leader se moque de la sécurité de son propre royaume? Comment feras-tu si tu n'est pas prête le moment venu?

-Mais maman! Je travaille dur tous les jours...

-Ce n'est pas suffisant! Coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Elle regarda un instant sa fille puis repris calmement:

-Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse ma chérie. Le moment venu tu verras à quel point j'avais raison. Prend donc un peu exemple sur ta cousine Neptune.

-Je ne la connais même pas... marmonna Galatea.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, elle est intelligente, courageuse et responsable. Un jour tu feras sa connaissance mais ce jour n'est pas encore aujourd'hui ma fille.

La reine posa sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse.

-Va vite maintenant, tes amies t'attendent.

Galatea acquiesça, salua la reine et s'empressa de sortir du palais.

Trainant un peu les pieds en repensant à ce que la reine venait de lui dire, Galatea prit la direction du dôme. Il faisait particulièrement froid d'un seul coup et la princesse s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une veste...

Marmonnant un tas de choses sur sa « mémoire défaillante » et son « incapacité de concentration », elle ne vit pas qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit sur un passant. Galatea heurta le jeune homme de plein fouet.

-Oh non mais c'est pas vrai!

Elle était tombée sur une plaque de glace et maudissait tout haut « les imbéciles qui ne regardent pas où ils vont »

Une main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever. C'est à ce moment là que la princesse releva la tête et aperçut la personne qu'elle avait percutée.

Un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, le jeune homme se présenta:

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je me présente: Sao, l'imbécile qui ne regarde pas où il va.

Honteuse d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, la princesse se releva maladroitement.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle confuse.

Je suis.. euh...

« Je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis réellement où Maman va encore se fâcher et me reprocher mon comportement... Je vais encore lui faire honte... » pensa-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Despina.

-Enchanté chère Despina.

Il la regarda attentivement puis demanda:

-Mais je vois que vous avez un costume de guerrière, vous devez donc être au service de la Princesse n'est-ce pas?

Il enchaîna sur le ton de la confidence:

-On raconte qu'elle a un charme fou...

-Ah oui? Répondit Galatea, curieuse.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on parlait de moi en dehors de Galatée... Car il vient certainement d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu... »

Elle décida de lui en demander un peu plus mais tout en restant subtile pour ne pas se trahir...

-Et d'où viennent donc de telles rumeurs?

-Oh d'assez loin assurément. Je voyage beaucoup vous savez et je suis souvent en mission pour la princesse Neptune.

-Encore elle... marmonna Galatea.

-Pardon?

-Non non... c'est que j'entends souvent parler d'elle ces temps-ci.

Sao lui sourit mais afficha presque tout de suite un air préoccupé.

-Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaît, bien au contraire, mais je dois repartir pour Neptune d'ici peu et j'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à voir avec la reine avant.

-Oui je comprends, j'ai moi-même quelques obligations. La princesse m'attend pour son entrainement.

La jeune femme était plutôt déçue du départ précipité de Sao, elle aurait aimé lui poser encore quelques questions... Pourtant elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa déception.

-Dans ce cas saluez-là de ma part, répondit-il en parlant de la princesse.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il lui serra la main.

-Je pense revenir plus souvent par ici, la compagnie y est plutôt agréable.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis un geste de la main en s'éloignant.

-A bientôt Despina!

-A bientôt...

Galatea resta immobile un instant.

-Aie Aie Aie... Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée? Despina va me tuer si elle l'apprend!

Elle soupira.

-Oh et puis de toutes façons il y a peu de chances pour que je le revois un jour. Il a dit lui même qu'il voyageait beaucoup et qu'il rencontrait beaucoup de monde alors il m'aura vite oubliée. Et puis ce qui l'intéresse c'est surtout la Princesse! Ces hommes sont vraiment tous les même! S'exclama-t-elle.

La princesse prit un temps de réflexion puis revint subitement à elle.

-Bon sang je suis vraiment en retard cette fois!

Galatea pressa le pas et arriva enfin près du dôme. C'était un bâtiment magnifique, entièrement fait de verre. L'accès y était strictement réservé à la famille royale ainsi qu'aux guerrières. Il fut construit il y a fort longtemps dans l'unique but d'assurer l'entrainement de toutes les générations de Sailors de Galatée.

La princesse se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Cela ressemblait à une patinoire ordinaire, mais la jeune femme savait que cette sérénité n'était que provisoire...

Ses trois amies bavardaient tranquillement, assises à une table. Naiad, la jeune femme blonde au teint pâle portait son ravissant costume gris. Elle se trouvait assise en face de Despina, la vraie, qui portait un costume marron et était blonde également. Enfin, la dernière n'était autre que Larissa, ravissante jeune femme à la peau chocolat et vêtue de jaune.

Galatea les salua.

-Ah quand même! Mademoiselle la princesse daigne enfin nous gratifier de sa présence, plaisanta Naiad.

-Arrêtes un peu de l'embêter! Renchérit Larissa.

Despina soupira.

-Et voilà ça recommence!

Toutes quatre rirent aux éclats.

-Bon les filles, il serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre! Annonça Naiad.

Les quatre amies acquiescèrent. Despina se leva la première et demanda:

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles? Je vous ai concocté quelque chose de spécial pour aujourd'hui.

-ça promet! Murmura Galatea.

Naiad ricana.

-Chut les filles, Despina va finir par se fâcher!

Voyant l'air courroucé de leur amie, les filles se calmèrent.

Despina se dirigea vers un tableau et appuya sur quelques boutons pour lancer le programme d'entrainement.

-Attention, toutes en place! C'est parti! S'écria-t-elle.

Tout à coup, les tables, les chaises et tout le reste disparurent, laissant place à une immense plaque de glace bordée de grands monts de neige.

-Bon... il va falloir improviser pour marcher là-dessus! Déclara Galatea en désignant la glace.

-Il faut que cela semble réaliste et c'est le type de lieux que l'on rencontre le plus souvent ici, renchérit Despina.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas, l'étendue gelée se craquela laissant s'échapper de son antre de grands colosses de glace.

-Euh... Despina? Où sont passés nos hologrammes habituels? Demanda Larissa, apeurée.

-Envolés! Ceux-ci sont bien réels, affirma Despina fière de son travail.

-Je parie que c'est une idée de ma chère mère, marmonna Galatea.

Sans attendre, les colosses se dirigèrent vers elles. Ils étaient plutôt lents, ce qui leur laissait un avantage mais ils semblait très résistants...

Très vite, les filles se séparèrent, tentant d'encercler les colosses. Galatea passa sous le nez de l'un d'entre eux, pensant y échapper en courant mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte la taille gigantesque de celui-ci... D'un revers de main, il l'envoya balader en plein milieu de la plaque de glace, complètement à découvert. La jeune femme glissa sur quelques mètres et tenta de se redresser, sonnée.

-Galatea!! Hurla Naiad.

Elle tenta de se précipiter au secours de son amie, mais deux colosses, alertés par ses cris, s'en prirent à elle.

-Edge Wind!!! Cria Naiad.

Une rafale de vent s'abattit sur l'un des deux géants de glace, qui perdit un bras.

-Hum... Ils sont coriaces...

Galatea était maintenant à quatre pattes, tentant d'échapper au colosse qui revenait à la charge. Elle glissait et avançait aussi lentement que lui.

-Mais bon sang utilises donc ta tête! La glace c'est ton élément alors utilises-là! Lui cria Despina qui se battait de son côté contre trois monstres.

-Vite une idée... Euh... il faudrait déjà que je puisse marcher là-dessus...

En proie à la panique, la princesse avait du mal à se concentrer.

-Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé! Si j'utilise ça à petite échelle ça devrait marcher...

La jeune femme dirigea ses mains sous l'une de ses chaussures et murmura:

-Petrifying Crystal.

Le cristal de glace sous sa chaussure créait comme une lame de patin à glace. Elle répéta l'opération sur son autre chaussure et se releva.

-Haha! Viens un peu par là gros bêta, je t'attends! Lança-t-elle en direction du géant.

Tout à coup, un cri retentit...

-Non, Non ce n'est pas possible!

Naiad était encerclée par quatre colosses.

-ça.. ça repousse!!!! Ils se multiplient!!! Cria la jeune femme.

En effet, les colosses dont elle avait réussi à sectionner les membres s'étaient non seulement reconstitués mais s'étaient également multipliés!


	3. Chapitre 2: Un entrainement plutôt raté

Chapitre Deux: Un entrainement plutôt raté

Galatea fut quelque peu décontenancée par l'annonce de son amie.

-Mais alors, comment on s'en débarrasse?

Despina???

-Désolée je ne sais pas les filles! Répondit celle-ci, tout en luttant pour ne pas se faire écraser par l'énorme pied de l'un des monstres.

-Bon...Il faut bien tenter quelque chose alors.... Icy Shadow!!! Cria la princesse.

Un épais brouillard glacial se répandit dans la salle.

-Bien joué Galatea! On peut plus facilement se cacher maintenant! Dit Despina.

-Aaahhhhhhhh! Hurla Naiad qui venait de se prendre un coup de l'un des quatre colosses qui l'entouraient. Puis, un autre la souleva et la jeta en l'air.

-Naiad!!!! Tiens bon j'arrive! Cria Larissa.

La jeune femme fit un bon de côté pour éviter l'un des géants et se dissimula derrière un tas de neige. Profitant du brouillard, elle réussit à se glisser discrètement près de Naiad.

-Bon pas de panique... L'essentiel c'est de ne pas me retrouver encerclée comme elle...

Mais pourtant, il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien...

Naiad gisait sur un tas de neige, la pauvre avait fait une chute de près de 10 mètres de haut.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution... Les battre avant de m'approcher d'elle.

Déterminée, Larissa sortit de sa cachette et visa le géant de glace le plus proche.

-Golden Arrow!!!

Elle décocha une flèche d'or à la pointe acérée, à l'aide de son arc invisible.

La flèche ricocha sur l'épaule du colosse.

-Manqué... ce n'est pas vrai!

Bon je vais refaire une tentative...

GOLDEN ARROW!!!

Cette fois, la flèche atteignit sa cible en plein dans le front. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'eut pas l'effet souhaité. Bien loin de s'écrouler, le géant chercha l'origine de ce désagrément, furieux.

-Aie aie aie...

La jeune femme se cacha derrière le tas de neige le plus proche.

Le colosse, quant à lui, arracha la flèche en grognant et se lança à l'aveuglette parmi le brouillard, à la recherche de son ennemie.

Larissa fut contrainte de battre en retraite malgré elle et de laisser son amie, seule.

Elle se retrouva près de Despina et l'observa un instant. Celle-ci se battait vaillamment contre trois monstres à elle seule et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Larissa ne distinguait pas très bien la scène et se rapprocha encore un peu.

Despina réussit à faire tomber un géant grâce à sa rapidité. Le monstre agacé avait essayé d'aller plus vite pour attraper la jeune femme qui zigzaguait devant lui et passait entre ses jambes, mais il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux jusqu'à tomber dans un grand fracas sur un gigantesque tas de neige.

Despina en profita pour lui lancer son attaque.

-Fire Hammer!!!

D'immenses flammes jaillirent de ses mains, prenant la forme d'un marteau avant d'aller s'abattre sur la tête du colosse, toujours au sol.

La tête du géant de glace se mit à fondre au contact des flammes. Contrairement à toute attente, il ne se reconstitua pas, affaibli par la première attaque de Despina.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire satisfait. Cependant, le colosse se releva, vacillant et sans tête. Il était plus furieux que jamais et s'élança droit devant lui, manquant d'écraser Larissa. Celle-ci sortit précipitamment de sa cachette et décida d'intervenir.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, elle semblait figée sur place. Le doute s'immisçait en elle. Elle avait vu son amie se battre si brillamment! Elle trouvait ses pouvoirs limités et se sentait faible, impuissante. Si Naiad ne s'en sortait pas, ce serait de sa faute car elle l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Despina, elle, serait restée et se serait battue au péril de sa vie s'il l'avait fallu, la jeune femme en était certaine.

Pendant ce temps là, Galatea patinait gaiement sur la grande plaque de glace. Elle faisait des pirouettes avec une remarquable aisance et semblait avoir oublié pourquoi elle se trouvait là...

Soudain le colosse revint à l'assaut. La jeune femme, prise par surprise, eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter en plongeant à plat ventre sur la glace. Elle resta allongée un instant, le souffle coupé.

Le monstre revint à la charge, mais il était encore plus lent sur la glace.

Galatea tenta de se mettre debout, son costume était en lambeaux!

-Ah zut! C'est pas mon jour on dirait!

Voyant le colosse se diriger vers elle une nouvelle fois, elle se prépara à l'attaque.

-Petrifying Crystal!!!

Le colosse fut figé dans un énorme cristal de glace.

-Ah! On fait moins le malin maintenant n'est-ce pas?

Satisfaite, la jeune femme chercha des yeux une autre cible quand soudain...

CRAC!!!

La glace retenant le colosse prisonnier se brisa et celui-ci devint encore plus grand!

-Je... je ne comprend pas... murmura la jeune femme, paniquée.

Elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible et se retrouva derrière le même tas de neige que Larissa.

Voyant que son amie ne bougeait pas, elle demanda:

-Larissa? Est-ce que ça va?

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller aider Naiad, dit celle-ci à la princesse.

Il me semble qu'elle ne va pas très bien...

-Bien j'y vais tout de suite! Tu viens avec moi?

Larissa avait le regard dans le vague et semblait ailleurs.

-Je... euh... non, je n'y arrive pas... répondit-elle dans un murmure.

-Bien alors reste ici et surtout caches-toi bien, le brouillard est en train de se dissiper.

La jeune femme s'élança dans la direction opposée, à la recherche de son amie.

Tenant fermement sa double hache dans sa main droite, la princesse soupira.

-Ah si seulement je savais comment l'utiliser...

La Reine Galatée lui en avait fait cadeau en lui disant qu'elle seule saurait l'utiliser, le moment venu. Galatea avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois, mais cela avait été un échec total...

La jeune femme entendit du bruit un peu plus loin.

-Naiad ne doit pas être loin...

Elle se rapprocha discrètement, décidant d'analyser la situation de loin avant de se lancer.

Naiad était à genoux dans la neige, tremblante et essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des attaques d'un colosse encore plus grand que les autres, tandis que trois autres les observaient visiblement amusés de la situation. Les trois monstres poussaient des grognements pour encourager celui qui semblait être leur chef.

-ça ne va pas être facile, murmura Galatea.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser Naiad dans cette situation..

Inspirant un grand coup, Galatea s'élança.

-Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller!

Profitant de l'effet de surprise et brandissant sa hache, la jeune femme s'élança sur le colosse le plus proche et lui fendit le crâne en deux.

La hache ne lui avait pas fourni le pouvoir qu'elle espérait mais dans ces conditions elle s'avérait être un outil utile quand même.

Malheureusement, au bout de quelques instants le colosse se reconstitua, mais avec une particularité: il avait désormais deux têtes!

Galatea laissa s'échapper un cri d'effroi.

-Quelle horreur! Mais ces choses sont elles vraiment invincibles?

Naiad affichait elle aussi un air dépité.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune solution pour l'instant!

Ne voyant pas d'issue, Galatea laissa tomber sa hache dans la neige, empoigna Naiad et décida de l'emmener loin d'ici. Les colosses poussèrent un grognement furieux et se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au bord de la plaque de glace.

-Zut! Naiad ne pourra jamais marcher là-dessus!

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice.

-Tu auras la force de les distraire? Demanda Galatea

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac!

Naiad s'élança vers les colosses et leur lança d'énormes boules de neige dans les yeux. Galatea laissa échapper un petit rire, surprise par l'idée de son amie. Les colosses, momentanément aveugles, hurlèrent de rage.

-Bon a mon tour! Icy Shadow!!!

Un épais brouillard se leva de nouveau.

-Viens vite par ici! S'écria Galatea en s'adressant à Naiad.

Guidée par le son de sa voix, elle la rejoint sans trop de mal.

-Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve les filles, seules nous n'avons aucune chance!

Naiad acquiesça.

-Bon il va falloir que tu t'accroches à moi si on veut traverser ça rapidement avant que les monstres ne nous rattrapent.

Galatea utilisa la même technique que précédemment pour se fabriquer des patins à glace et s'élança tout en soutenant son amie par la taille.

La traversée ne fut pas simple et les deux amies manquèrent de tomber en de nombreuses occasions, mais elles devaient absolument conserver leur avance sur les colosses.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient épuisées et commençaient à se demander si elles allaient réussir à rejoindre leurs amies avant de se faire rattraper par les monstres, quand soudain:

-Là! Je vois quelque chose! Une forte lumière! S'écria Galatea.

Naiad regarda dans la direction indiquée. Une intense lumière orangée étincelait au loin, comme s'il y avait eu une explosion. La guerrière soupira, soulagée.

-Oui c'est Despina! Elle utilise son attaque!

-On y est presque, nous ne sommes plus très loin d'elle!

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, elles repartirent en direction de la lumière.

Elles arrivèrent enfin sur la terre ferme, ne prenant même pas le temps de souffler, Naiad s'élança vers Despina.

-Attends! Lui cria Galatea.

La guerrière se retourna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Galatea voulait la retenir.

-Il y avait Larissa par ici tout à l'heure... On ne devrait pas la laisser seule.

-Oui tu as raison, c'est trop dangereux avec tous ces géant de glace à nos trousses...

Où l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois?

-Elle était juste ici, derrière ce mont de neige.

Les deux jeunes femmes contournèrent le mont de neige. Elles furent surprises de ce qu'elles découvrirent:

Larissa était dans une petite cavité qu'elle avait creusée dans la neige, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle semblait tétanisée par la peur et tremblait de froid. Galatea l'aida à en sortir.

-Allez Larissa, nous sommes avec toi et tu n'as plus rien a craindre maintenant.

La jeune femme ne disait pas un mot et se contenta de faire quelques pas maladroits vers ses amies.

Galatea et Naiad échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Nous ne te laisserons plus toute seule, je te le promets! Dit Naiad.

Appuies-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider à marcher. Nous devons absolument rejoindre Despina le plus rapidement possible.

Larissa acquiesça et se laissa aider.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois guerrières arrivèrent enfin près de Despina. Celle-ci se battait toujours mais la situation avait presque quelque chose de comique.

Trois grands colosses sans tête se baladaient à l'aveuglette, trébuchant ça et là sur des tas de neige, ce qui ne faisait que de les agacer car ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre leur cible.

Galatea et Naiad ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, tant la situation était inhabituelle.

Entendant du bruit derrière elle, Despina se retourna et fit signe à ses amies de s'approcher sans faire de bruit.

-Vous en avez mit du temps dites donc! Leur dit-elle.

J'espère que vous avez réussi a vous débarrasser des colosses qui restent.

En voyant la mine confuse et dépitée de ses amies elle demanda:

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Eh bien... disons que mes attaques n'ont eu aucun effet sur eux... je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir. Répondit Galatea.

-Moi c'est pareil. J'ai seulement réussi à les faire se multiplier! Enchaina Naiad.

Larissa quant à elle, demeura silencieuse.

Despina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle affichait un air grave et réfléchissait à une solution.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle déclara:

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons déjà nous occuper de ces trois là toutes ensemble. Je pense que ce ne sera pas trop difficile si nous associons nos attaques... Il faut clairement que nous changions nos habitudes et notre plan d'attaque la prochaine fois...

Bref, une fois que ces trois là seront détruits, nous répèterons la même opération avec les autres.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Affirma Galatea.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'un effroyable grognement retentit derrière elles. Les colosses à qui Naiad avait lancé des boules de neige un peu plus tôt venaient d'arriver et en avait emmené d'autres avec eux! C'est alors que les colosses sans tête s'approchèrent eux aussi, écumants de rage.

Les quatre guerrières se retrouvèrent encerclées par une vingtaine de monstres!

-On dirait qu'ils communiquent entre eux... Ceux qui voient guident les autres... Décréta Galatea, tremblante de peur.

-Effectivement, ça va compliquer les choses, ajouta Despina.

-Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme? Demanda Naiad.

Nous n'avons aucune chance, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux!

Larissa, revenue à la réalité par la gravité de la situation s'adressa à ses amies d'une voix faible:

-Ne paniquez pas les filles, faites confiance à Despina. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera une solution...

Larissa eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que les colosses attaquèrent tous en même temps.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, encerclant les guerrières qui avaient de moins en moins de place pour esquiver les coups...

Galatea et Naiad étaient côte à côte, tandis que dans leur dos se trouvaient Larissa et Despina Chacune tentait de protéger les autres du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'organiser et nombreuses étaient les attaques qui n'atteignaient pas leur cible.

-Frozen Storm! Hurla Galatea

Au même instant Naiad cria:

-Edge Wind!

Le vent de Naiad combiné à la tempête de glace de Galatea donna un résultat plutôt inattendu et assez incontrôlable... En effet, cela provoqua une tornade qui, après avoir fait tombé deux ou trois colosses, revint tout droit en direction des guerrières! Heureusement, elles l'évitèrent de justesse mais ce ne fut pas sans conséquence: Les tas de neige avaient durci et étaient désormais aussi dur et tranchants que la pierre, tandis que le sol était devenu entièrement gelé! Déstabilisées, les guerrières tombèrent les unes après les autres.

-Désolé les filles... murmura Galatea.

Ce changement brutal avait également perturbé les monstres de glace, ce qui laissa le temps aux quatre jeunes femmes de se ressaisir.

-J'ai une idée, déclara Despina.

Je vais me servir de mon attaque pour faire fondre la glace là ou nous nous trouvons! Ce sera déjà un sérieux avantage pour nous!

Les trois autres approuvèrent et Despina s'exécuta donc.

A nouveau stables sur leurs jambes, elles décidèrent d'attaquer les premières.

-Larissa, je pense que nos attaques combinées ensembles pourraient avoir un très bon effet sur ces gars-là! Affirma Despina.

-Essayons alors!

Larissa reprenait confiance petit à petit, elle ne voulait surtout pas se montrer faible devant Despina qu'elle admirait tant.

Elles lancèrent donc leurs attaques simultanément.

-Golden Arrow!

-Fire Hammer!

La flèche d'or de Larrissa fut recouverte des flammes de Despina. Elle prit soudain la couleur du métal en fusion et termina sa course en plein dans le front du colosse le plus proche. Celui-ci fondit instantanément.

-Ça a marché! S'écria Larissa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit! Répondit Despina, satisfaite.

Pourtant, elles n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir de leur victoire...

Furieux à cause de la perte de l'un des leurs, les colosses revirent à la charge plus déterminés que jamais. Larissa essayèrent à nouveau de combiner leurs attaques mais elles n'en eurent pas le temps. La flèche de Larissa se perdit dans un mont de glace et le marteau de feu de Despina s'abattit dans le vide. Galatea et Naiad, quant à elles, n'osaient plus vraiment attaquer car elles n'avaient essuyé que des défaites jusqu'à présent. Les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent donc d'esquiver les monstres.

Cependant, aussi courageuses soient-elles, les guerrières perdirent vite leur avantage...

Tout se passa tellement vite qu'elle n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Les colosses se ruèrent sur elles et l'un d'entre eux s'empara de Despina. Il la jeta en l'air du plus fort qu'il put. La pauvre jeune femme atterrit sur le sol dans un grand fracas d'os brisés, inconsciente. Galatea laissa s'échapper un cris d'effroi, tétanisée par la peur. Hurlant, Larissa essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les monstres pour venir en aide à son amie. Elle reçut de nombreux coups et s'écroula aux côtés de Despina.

Galatea et Naiad luttèrent tant bien que mal pour tenter de repousser les monstres, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils puissent atteindre les deux guerrières blessées.

Les larmes aux yeux et complètement épuisée, Naiad tenta une ultime attaque. Malheureusement celle-ci fut beaucoup trop faible et n'eut que l'effet d'une petite brise. A bout de forces, la jeune femme s'effondra à son tour.

-Naiad! Cria Galatea.

La jeune femme n'eut pour réponse qu'un faible mot:

-Pardon...

Galatea était désormais seule contre tous. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

« à quoi bon se battre? C'est perdu d'avance. »

Résignée, la princesse ferma les yeux, attendant la fin...


End file.
